No Return/Issue 2
Plot ---- After occupying themselves for a while, the group heads to bed. Mark takes his bed, Jackson takes his, Bob takes his, Cole takes his and Lily takes her’s. After almost five minutes of silence, everyone’s asleep, well, everyone except Jackson. Jackson listens to Gregory, Max and Zack talk and laugh as they play cards. When he’s not listening to them, he brewing up a plan. Jackson thinks of the perfect plan and tests it in his head. He smiles and goes back to listening to the fun. Jackson doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he did. “Mornin’” Mark says as Jackson gets up out of bed. “Morning,” Jackson says back. They give themselves a moment to wake up, then Zack comes in with breakfast. They walk to a small table as he lays out the food. “Bonne appetit,” he says smiling. Bob looks at the food with a “funny” face. “We’re almost out of good food,” Zack explains. “We need to conserve.” The meal is one egg, one bowl of cereal and one piece of toast each. The also received silverware to eat with. Jackson is happy buy the meal. After Zack leaves, Jackson takes his knife and butters it up a lot. “Save some for us,” Lily says. Jackson is silent. He reaches down to scratch his leg and drops the knife intentionally. Mark puts his toast in his mouth. Biting into the rock hard toast is like eating a tree. After they course down he food, Zack and Max come in to get the plates and utensils. “Just saying, we changed the passcode on the door,” Max says, looking at Jackson. They leave to their section with the dishes. Jackson then makes his way to the door and listens. “Jackson, what are you doing?” Mark asks. Jackson lifts his index finger to his mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. After about five minutes of listening, Gregory, Max and Zack leave the bunker, locking the door behind him. “Can you tell me what you’re doing?” Mark asks. “You’ll see,” Jackson replies, walking towards the table. “What the fuck, Jack?” Bob says, arms in a shrug possession. Jackson bends down and grabs the butter knife and walks back over to the door. “Jack?” Cole says. Jackson places the knife between the door and the doorframe. He rattles it around in place until the door opens. “The butter worked as a lubricant,” Jackson explains. “Now what?” Cole asks. “We put a uniform on?” “I have an idea,” Mark says. “What?” Lily asks. "I need to use the radio," he says. Mark finds the radio and tunes to a channel. "Anyone there?" Mark asks into it. "Hello?" a voice says. "We need a weapon re-load," Mark says. "What's your name and bunker?" the man asks. "Max Davis and bunker twelve," Mark lies. "Be there soon," the man says. "Was that easy or what?" Mark asks, smiling. "Wow, I'd expect the military to be smarter," Lily says. When the men get there, they are surprised to see the five staring at them and not Max. "Where's Mr. Davis?" a blond haired one asks. "He was supposed to be here," a red haired one says. "And you're supposed to be in your section." "Come here," Cole says. "There's something serious in our section." Cole is really unpredictable, but can save a life. The two men walk, exchanging glances as they walk. Cole does the stupid thing, and punches the red haired one. Bob catches on and tries to hit the blond haired one, but is shot by him. They stand back to back and aim at the five. "Nobody fucking move!" the blond haired one warns. "I don't know what you did, but you fucked yourselves here," the red haired one says. Mark runs and grabs the blond one's gun then shoots him. He moves it and shoots the red haired one. Bob opens his eyes. ---- Credits ''(In Order of Appearance)'' ---- *Mark *Jackson *Bob *Cole *Lilly *Zack *Max *Kelly *Walt ---- Deaths ---- *Kelly *Walt ---- Written By ---- *MonkieBoi Category:No Return Category:Llamapocolipse Category:Issues